militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
146th Tsaritsyn Infantry Regiment
|branch = |type = Infantry|size = 4 Battalions|command_structure = 2nd Brigade, 37th Infantry Division|garrison_label = Regimental Headquarters|garrison = Yamburg|anniversaries = 23 April (Regimental holiday)|battles = Russo-Japanese War World War I *Eastern Front}}The 146th (Tsaritsyn) Infantry Regiment or (Russian: 146-й Царицынский пехотный полк/146-y Tsaritsynskiy Pekhotnyy Polk) was an infantry regiment of the Imperial Russian Army's Infantry Corps which was formed during the rapid expansion of the army following the end of the Crimean War and saw service through World War I before being disbanded in 1918. History Early History On 13 October 1863 the 3rd Battalion of the Tsaritsyn Infantry Regiment was formed from the 4th (Reserve), 5th, and 6th (mobilisation) battalions of the Dnieper Infantry Regiment. On 24 March 1864 the regiment was was named the 146th Tsaritsyn Infantry Regiment and expanded to their regular 3 battalion strength. By 24 August 1865 the army went through some reorganisations, and the regiment's 3rd battalion was transferred to the Russian Turkestan establishment and two new battalions for formed in its place, bringing the regiment to a four battalion establishment.Russian Wikipedia pageKirill, 146-й пехотный Царицынский полк at Officers of the Russian Imperial ArmyRussian State Military Historical Archive (RGVIA), Jagers and infantry regiments and battalions (1700-1918). Archived on 22 May 2018.Russian Imperial Army Dedication Site, 146th Tsaritsyn Infantry Regiment, at regiment.ru Following their reorganisations, the regiment was placed under command of the 1st Brigade of the 37th Infantry Division which was itself under the command of the 18th Army Corps. The regiment was then separated into three locations with their 1st and 2nd battalions being based in Pskov, 3rd in Yamburg, and 4th in Krasnoe Selo. By 1900 the regiment was again moved around with the 1st, 2nd, and 4th battalions moving to the city of Yamburg and 3rd moving to Krasnoye Selo. On 28 May 1910 the regiment was granted seniority to 30 August 1769 and given their regimental badge shortly after with the inscription "1769". By 1913 the regiment was consolidated in Yamburg (St Petersburg Province) and granted their seniority of 30 August 1769. The regiment later participated in the Russo-Japanese War.1914|1918 Russian Army Structure Website, 146th Tsaritsyn Infantry Regiment at gwar.mil.ru World War I Before World War I started, the regiment was granted the 146th Recruiting Region which was based around the area Tsaritsyn (today known as Volgograd) and recruited from the city and surrounding oblast region.Cornish, p. 12 Before mobilisation, the regiment was organised as follows;Russian Handbook, pp. 39–45 During the war, the regiment would see combat during the following; Battle of Khodyl (1914), Battle of the Vistula River (1914), Battle of Sanomierz (1914), Battle of Semnikhov (1914), Battle of Galicia (1914-5), Battle of Novochin (1915), and finally the Battle of Barysh (1917). Finally, in January 1918 following the October Revolution of the previous year, the new Soviet Union started peace talks with the Central Powers, and in February disbanded the old Imperial Russian Army and formed the new Red Army, thus disbanding the regiment.Cornish, p. 11 Regimental Commanders Regimental commanders of the regiment included; * 1883–1888 (unknown rank) Jacob Alexandrovich Grebenshchikov * 1888–1891 Colonel Dmitry Modestovich Rezvoy * 1891–1898 Colonel Konstantin Petrovich Tyrtov * 1898–1901 Colonel Baron Evgeny Emilievich Fitingof * 1901–1913 Colonel Konstantin Alekseevich von Baranov * 1913–1914 Colonel Mikhail Ippolitovich Zankevich * 1914–1917 Colonel Prince George Nikolaevich Sumbatov Citations References * Nik Cornish, The Russian Army 1914-18, Men-at-Arms. Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1-84176-303-3 * The General Staff (UK), Handbook of the Russian Army | Sixth Edition | General Staff, War Office, 1914. The Imperial War Museum, Department of Printed Books. ISBN 1-870423-67-4 Category:Military units and formations established in 1863 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Infantry regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army